phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sara
Sara or Sarah is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is a young human teenager and the devoted pupil of Maria, second of the Council of Six, but is not officially affiliated with ARKS. Personality Sara is a calm but also fairly bashful girl. She has a tendency to make herself appear disinterested in matters and is quick to deny anything that puts her on the spot. Sara has a poor sense of direction, something she even passed on to her clone. History During the infamous Dark Falz attack on Oracle in A.P. 228, Sara was critically injured and on the brink of death, but saved when Matoi (the current Claris Claes at the time) linked her life to her Clarissa. However, her exposure to the Clarissa attracted the attention of Luther, who spirited her away to the Central Research Department and used her as the basis for his Claris Claes III clones. She was discarded onto the streets once her purpose was fulfilled, where she was once again on the brink of death. Later on, she was rescued and informally adopted by Maria and healed by Xiao who gave a part of his own life-force to Sara forever linking them. After she became a pupil of Maria, Sara began conducting her own secret investigation into the activities of Luther alongside Maria and Xiao; and would later on come to assist the protagonist in their endeavors. Following Episode 2, Sara would recruit the help of the protagonist under Xiao's orders to help with investigations against Luther. After the protagonist time-travels back to the day Dark Falz Elder was revived, her past self along with Maria fought alongside the protagonist against Dark Falz Elder where the three manage to successfully repel him. In Episode 3, Sara deals with her traumatic history and manages to finally gain closure with her past (with some help from the protagonist and Huey) and ultimately befriend her clone self, Claris Claes. After the internal restructuring of ARKS following Episode 3, Sara officially joins ARKS as Maria's second-in-command. Powers and abilities Due to her past linkage with the Clarissa and partially because of her own latent abilities, Sara has a very high aptitude with photons and manipulating them; as proven with the tremendous power of Claris Claes III clones and their capabilities. Unfortunately due the inhumane experiments performed on her by Luther, Sara lost the ability to perform Techniques with her hair and eyes also turning gray. But under the guidance of Maria and her intensive training, Sara became adept at using the Wired Lance and thus close-ranged combat. Her fighting abilities are said to be considerably high being capable of fighting against Dark Falz Elder, and implied by Maria during the battle to be stronger than Zeno, a very skilled second generation ARKS member. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Ash meets Sarah, who is sitting on a tree branch, when they both are watching Klariskrays launching fire techniques at an army of dagans. Sarah tells Ash that he shouldn't interfere and he wonders if she is a part of ARKS with her responding that it is something like that and that he should look since it's starting. When more Falspawn appear, Ash jumps down and Sarah tries to stop him but to no avail, muttering that he probably wouldn't die. The duo battle the Falspawn but Ash is blown away by Klariskrays' techniques with Sarah still looking at them, saying that she expected that to happen before leaving the battlefield. Sometime later in a part of the tundra of Naverius, Sarah knocks out an ARKS member and brings her to a cave, where some other ARKS members are lying, glad that she saved them in time. After that, she meets Ash again at the ancient monument when she calls out to Maria, telling her that she put the people to sleep but is surprised when she sees Ash. Maria says good work but two still managed to get through with Sarah responding that she couldn't know that they can get past the cloaking. She's glad to see Ash has survived Klariskrays and tells Maria that she met Ash earlier when he was meddling with Klariskrays' fight, saying that he probably didn't know her. Sarah's response calms Maria down and she proceeds to Ash about the truth about the battle 40 years ago while Sarah listens to the conversation.Episode 3: Perfect ARKS Sarah goes to Ash, saying that he did it, and wants to give him a high five but he doesn't return it. A bit confused and to be sure, Ash wonders if she is Sarah and realizing what she did, Sarah confirms and gives him an awkward smile, saying that it is nothing. He then runs off to go after Melfonseana and Sarah wants to say something but after thinking about it, she doesn't do so. Sarah also appears in Melfonseana's memories when she talks to Ash about the incident from ten years ago.Episode 8: I'm No Longer There Sarah appears before Ash on Wopal and says that Luther is gone for the time being. Seeing that Ash isn't sure who she is, Sarah comments that he should remember who she is already since they have met a couple of times. She then realizes that it hasn't happened for him yet and tells him to follow her, bringing him to the hideout. Ash wonders who it is she wants him to meet and she tells him to relax and that it would be faster if he just meets him. She turns around and gives him a heads-up that he looks like a kid who's super prententious and annoying. Ash then wonders why she is taken orders from someone if she thinks he's annoying and Sarah responds with that it benefits both of them and owes him too. They arrive and the person says good work to her but that he heard everything she said on the way with Sarah saying that she did it on purpose. She then thanks him for the comment he made on her personality and says that she owes it to the role models in her life. Xiao then introduces himself to Ash and explains his actions, sending him to the past. Ash arrives at his destination and sees that Sarah and Maria are waiting for him. She then comments to save the chat for later and not to say anything the future her knows, claiming they won't make it in time. Ash isn't sure what she's talking about and she responds to get his act together since it worries her, saying that he is here to change the history. Maria isn't too keen on Sarah as well since she is bossing her around, the number two on the Council of Six, without giving an explanation but Sarah says that she doesn't know either since Xiao is ordering her around. An attack comes their way and they dodge just in time with Sarah saying that it has begun. They then join Zeno in the fight against Dark Falz Elder. Sarah fires her weapon but Elder easily dodges it and before he can make an attack on her, Ash blocks it. Elder then starts to gather his true power and the group retreats with Zeno. With everything done they have come for, Sarah tells Xiao that they are ready and he transports Ash back to the present. Ash arrives back and the duo is happy that Ash believes them and will grant his help to stop Luther.Episode 11: Change Sarah contacts Ash and wants him to meet her but she puts her hands before her eyes, telling Ash to put on a shirt. Ash wonders if he is going to the past again but Sarah says that it's dangerous and that it's better to focus on their future instead. Sarah then instructs him to use the gateway ship and meet her on Wopal. Ash arrives and wonders why he is needed if they can do so much without him with Sarah telling him that Xiao wants him to know what's really going on. The two go a sea cavern and search for a research lab that hasn't been destroyed yet, hoping to retrieve some data. They manage to find one and Ash is disgusted by the things he sees. Sarah tells him that they are test subjects that are abandoned by Luther and comments that he toys with lives. Ash reveals that he knows the name and hearing that he knows it, she tells him that she doesn't need to explain it to him. They find a console and Sarah goes through the data while Ash talks to Xiao about Luther. Sarah found some data of the records of the planet itself and transfers them to Xiao. The research lab starts to collapse and the two leave the place but Sarah then tells Ash to hide before Luther and Theodor teleport near them. She is shocked to know that Theodor changed his race to Deuman and the two get burried under the rumble when Theodor destroys the place. Happy that they found the data just in time, the two make it out of the place and Xiao contacts Sarah, saying that he's glad they are alright. Ash wants to go to the past to save Theodor from Luther but Xiao says he can't and Ash leaves to go back to his room. Sarah says that Xiao was cruel, although knowing he didn't mean to, and is shocked to hear that Luther was planning to use the planet to create a replica of Xion. Hearing that the experiment was scrapped, Sarah realizes that Luther doesn't need a replica anymore and that they are running out of time.Episode 12: The Past and Future During Regius' annoucement, several images of Sarah are shown and mentions that Ash has been in contact with an external organization to leak top-secret information, framing him as an traitor.Episode 13: Code ABYSS Sarah arrives with Ulku to stop Theodor from fighting Ash and apologizes to him for being late, asking if he's alright. Theodor attacks Ulku and Ash wants to stop him but Sarah stops him, letting her handle him. The two manage to reconcile and fall unconscious. Ash thanks Sarah for coming and she tells him that's because of Xiao she managed to locate him but that it's everything she can do for him. Ash wonders how they can enter the heart of the mothership, Matoi uses Clarissa to open the way. Seeing Clarissa shine, Sarah remembers something that involves a younger her and Matoi and she then realizes who Matoi is. Before the two enter, Sarah calls out to Ash and asks him to save Xion.Episode 15: Day of Resurrection Ash travels back in time to see what happened during the incident ten years ago which Sarah is involved in. Melrandia hides from the Falspawn when she meets Sarah, who asks if she got seperated from everyone too and if she got hurt. Melrandia responds with that she is fine for now until the Falspawn come and kill them and Sarah assures her that someone from ARKS will come and rescue them but they then hear some footsteps, which causes Sarah to hide with Melrandia. She peeks around the corner and sees Dark Falz Apprentice who hears them when Melrandia makes a sound. Realizing that Apprentice will find them, Sarah grabs Melrandia and the two run away but they fall when Melrandia trips. Seeing that Melrandia is really scared, Sarah stands up, spreading her arms, and tells her to run away while she stays behind to distract Apprentice. Apprentice then says that she can't stand Sarah's eyes since they reminds her of someone and proceeds to kill her. Apprentice corrupts her as well with the F-Factor but before she can finish her off, Matoi, the Klariskrays at that time, appears and saves Sarah. Seeing Sarah's condition, Matoi asks Clarissa to link with her to purify and mend her wounds and Clarissa does what she is told. Sarah is healed and Matoi gives her Clarissa, so she can run away to somewhere save with Clarissa protecting her. However, Sarah is worried about her but she tells her not to be worried because she is here to protect everyone. Sarah then runs away and encounters many Falspawn but Clarissa uses its power and protects Sarah, defeating the Falspawn. She sees Ash and asks if he is ARKS with Ash comfirming that he is and wonders if she came here alone. Sarah then tells him that someone gave Clarissa to her and asks Ash to give it to her since she is alright now. Ash brings Sarah to a shelter and says to her to take refuge there before he runs off to find Matoi while Sarah watches him, unknowingly that Luther appears behind her.Episode 18: The Reason for My Birth Trivia *Sara's original hair color and eye color was red and blue, respectively. Gallery Sara Concept Art (Vista Flow Style).jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans